Una boda bizarra
by D.grey-fan
Summary: Casarse no es un asunto sencillo, y Krory y Miranda están a punto de descubrir por qué. Extraños regalos de bodas, invitados no deseados y una ceremonia muy extraña serán solo el menor de sus problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Una boda bizarra**

Sinopsis: Casarse no es un asunto sencillo, y Krory y Miranda están a punto de descubrir por qué. Extraños regalos de bodas, invitados no deseados y una ceremonia muy extraña serán solo el menor de sus problemas.

(No esperaba publicar esta historia tan pronto, pero simplemente no podía dejar de escribir)

Advertencia: DGM (obviamente) no es mío.

….

Primera parte: Antes de la boda

Ahí se encontraba Krory, tratando de arreglar su corbatín mientras se contemplaba en el espejo frente a él, pero estaba tan nervioso que solo conseguía hacer un nudo tras otro sin conseguir un buen resultado.

Aunque, claro, tenía buenas razones para estarlo. Después de todo, casarse no era un asunto sencillo, y aquel día era el día de su boda.

Sus dedos volvieron a resbalar por el corbatín ante el simple recuerdo de esto. ¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido? Parecía que apenas ayer se había arrodillado frente a Miranda, tan nervioso que apenas era capaz de hablar, y, con el anillo en mano, le había pedido que se casaran. Jamás podría olvidar la expresión en el rostro de ella, y el momento en que le había dado el"si".

Una dilatada sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante el alegre recuerdo, pero casi de inmediato se esfumo, ya que este le había hecho pensar en otra cosa: Miranda. Si él estaba tan nervioso, ¿cómo estaría su novia? Por alguna razón no quería ni imaginarlo, ya que la simple idea lo hacía pensar en las más extrañas posibilidades, y solo conseguía ponerse aun más nervioso.

Krory sacudió la cabeza en un intento por alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, y trató de arreglar su corbatín por enésima vez. Fue entonces que se percató que este se había atorado.

—Pero que… —exclamó, mientras trataba de deshacer aquel nudo con desesperación. Trató de jalarlo hacia enfrente, y solo consiguió dejarlo más apretado. Se detuvo por un momento. Luego pensó por que podría intentar deshacerlo con los dientes, pero no era capaz de llevarlo hasta su boca por más que jalara.

Krory comenzaba a desesperarse. Tal vez quitándose la camisa podría librarse de aquel estúpido corbatín. Tomo su camisa con ambas manos y tiró de ella por encima de su cabeza, pero esta se atascó al llegar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Hm… hm… —Ahora sí que estaba en un aprieto, no podía deshacer el nudo, ni tampoco desatorar o regresar su camisa a su lugar por más que forcejeara. ¿Ahora qué? Estaba seguro de que se veía sumamente ridículo, y, lo que era todavía peor, no podía ver nada. Trató de caminar hasta la puerta de su habitación para pedir ayuda, pero solo consiguió estrellarse contra su armario. Finalmente, su pie tropezó con la pata de la silla junto a él, y cayó fuertemente en el suelo.

Afortunadamente para el pobre Krory, en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta, y un segundo después, Lavi entró a la habitación, sosteniendo algo envuelto en papel brillante con ambas manos.

—Kuro-chan, te traje… —Lavi parpadeó ante la escena frente a él— ¿Kuro-chan, pero que es lo que haces?

—¡Ayuda! —gritó Krory desde el suelo.

Lavi se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, dejó el paquete envuelto sobre la cama de su amigo y corrió hasta él para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—¿Todo bien ahora? —pregunto, una vez que había conseguido que la camisa de su amigo regresara a su lugar.

—¡No! —soltó Krory—. Es este… este, ¡pedazo de basura!

Lavi se sorprendió, ya que era raro ver a su amigo tan alterado sin que su inocencia estuviera de por medio.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —comenzó Lavi, tomando el corbatín de su amigo—. Solo es cuestión de poner esto en su lugar y estará listo. No tienes por qué alterarte.

Krory se calmo de inmediato, lanzando un suspiro con pesadez.

—Disculpa, Lavi, es solo que… ah, gracias —Lavi había terminado con su corbatín, y Krory se dirigió hacia la silla donde tenía colgado un chaleco negro de botones—, nunca me había sentido tan nervioso en mi vida, y no sé como resulte todo esto.

—Je, je. Tal vez habría sido mejor recurrir al plan "b".

—¿Plan "b"? —pregunto Krory sin entender, y notando en ese momento que se había colocado el chaleco al revés.

—Sí. Ya sabes: Subir a su balcón, tomar a la mujer que amas en tus brazos, y robártela como todo un caballero.

—Robármela…

—Como todo un caballero —puntualizó Lavi.

Krory pareció aterrorizado ante la simple idea.

—¡Yo nunca podría hacer eso!

Lavi ahogó una risita ante la reacción de su amigo. Aunque de verdad pensaba que las cosas eran más fáciles de esa manera, sabía que no era buen momento para seguir con ese tema, y decidió que lo mejor era tratar de tranquilizar un poco a su amigo.

—Solo bromeaba, tranquilo — dijo Lavi, sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a él—.Entiendo que te sientas nerviosos. Me imagino que debe ser difícil pensar en tantas cosas: la boda, los invitados, la fiesta que habrá después...—hizo una pausa—… tu noche de bodas…

Krory, que trataba de abrochar correctamente los botones de su chaleco, se sonrojo terriblemente al oír esto.

—¡Lavi!

—¿Qué? Es parte de todo esto de casarse, ¿o no?

Krory quedó perplejo ante esto. La verdad es que casi no se había puesto a pensar en eso, y Lavi había sacado el tema tan repentinamente que no sabía que contestar, ni que pensar al respecto.

—¡No! bueno… sí, pero…

—Ah, cierto —dijo Lavi, antes de que Krory pudiera decir algo mas, y, tomando el paquete envuelto en papel brillante que estaba frente a él, se lo extendió—. Eso me recuerda que te traje un regalo.

Krory miró el regalo con desconfianza, y lo alejó como si se tratara de algo peligroso. Si Lavi había recordado darle el regalo después del último comentario, estaba seguro de que no podía tratarse de nada bueno (o apropiado)

—¡Tal vez después! —grito, antes de tomar su saco y correr hacia la puerta. Lo único que quería era alejarse lo más rápido posible para poder pensar con claridad.

—Vamos solo te tomara un segundo.

—No, Lavi…

Krory salió al pasillo con tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta de la persona frente a él, hasta que chocó de bruces contra Allen.

—Ah, Krory. Eh, ¿Que ocurre, está todo bien?

Para Allen era obvio que algo le pasaba a su amigo. De inmediato, Krory trató de contestar, pero solo consiguió tartamudear algunas palabras.

—Tranquilo —contesto Lavi—, solo está nervioso por su noche de bodas.

Krory lanzó un grito ahogado y miró nervioso hacia ambos lados del pasillo, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien hubiera podido escuchar eso.

—¡No, no…!

Allen pareció confundido al principio, pero luego, al notar la risa de Lavi y la creciente preocupación de Krory, se percato de que era lo que pasaba. Ahora Allen podía ver por qué Krory parecía tan nervioso, al parecer algo de lo que Lavi había dicho había logrado alterado. El chico se aproximó hasta su amigo y colocó un brazo sobre su hombro.

—Krory, todo estará bien. Si, una boda es una ceremonia importante y puede ponerte muy nervioso, pero recuerda por qué haces esto. Lo haces para demostrarle a Miranda que la amas, ¿o no?

Fue como si un bombillo se encendiera en la mente de Krory al escuchar esto. Era cierto. El quería casarse con Miranda para poder estar por siempre con la persona que amaba. Pero los nervios y los comentarios de Lavi le habían hecho olvidar esto. ¿A quién le importaba lo demás?

Por un momento, fue como si todas sus preocupaciones se alejaran. Allen pareció notar esto también y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Y tú que sabes sobre bodas, Allen —pregunto Lavi entre risas —. ¿Alguna vez te has casado secretamente?

Lavi y su gran bocota.

—Ignóralo —le indicó a Krory, y luego Allen tomó a Lavi por el brazo, antes de que este pudiera decir algo mas—. Sera mejor que te apresures, Krory —indicó Allen sonriendo.

Y mientras los dos chicos se alejaban, Krory se apresuró a desaparecer a la vuelta del corredor.

Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero si quieren que me de prisa solo háganmelo saber. Como siempre, reviews, quejas o sugerencias son más que bienvenidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte

Los nervios estaban acabando con la poca paciencia de Miranda, que se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, aferrada a su ramo de novia mientras repasaba mentalmente que todo estuviera en orden.

El lugar de la ceremonia estaba arreglado; el chef Jerry se encargaría del banquete que habría después; los invitados… bueno, se trataba de personal de la orden, entonces podía asumir que no faltaba nadie; Komui había prometido no usar tecnología en un intento por ayudar, y…

Miranda se detuvo un segundo al pensar en esto. En realidad todo estaba cubierto y ella… no había hecho nada en realidad.

Aquello era algo curioso, porque, a diferencia de la mayoría de las novias, ella no había tenido mucho que hacer con respecto a la ceremonia, solo que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta.

Una gran parte de los miembros de la orden se habían dado a la tarea de preparar todo al enterarse de la feliz noticia; después de todo, no había habido un evento parecido en la historia de la orden, y desde la decoración hasta el banquete, todo estaba listo.

Pero algo no dejaba de preocuparla.

Era un sentimiento muy extraño. Estaba agradecida con todos sus compañeros, pero era como si… como si no hubiera podido decidir nada en su propia boda.

Lenalee, que se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana, se sorprendió al notar que Miranda aumentaba la velocidad con la que cruzaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

—Miranda —llamó—. ¿Por qué no te sientas un momento?

Miranda negó con la cabeza.

—No, no podría…

—Vamos, Miranda —Lenalee se puso de pie y tomó a su amiga por los brazos, conduciéndola hasta el asiento que había ocupado minutos antes—. Listo, ahora respira un poco, ¿ya estas mejor?

Miranda suspiró pesadamente y asintió.

—Lo siento, Lenalee.

—Tranquila, todo va a salir bien—Lenalee le echó un vistazo al ramo de Miranda y se apresuró a retirarlo de su agarre, si seguía apretándolo así conseguiría hacerlo pedazos antes de la ceremonia.

Lenalee se había dado a la tarea de mantener a su amiga lo más calmada posible el día de su boda. Después de todo, aquel debía ser el día más feliz de su vida (además de que, por alguna razón, una constante imagen de Miranda huyendo del altar aparecía continuamente en su imaginación, y entre más calmada pudiera mantenerla, mejor.)

La chica dejó el ramo en un pequeño florero sobre el tocador frente a ellas, y luego regresó al lado de su amiga, justo cuando…

—Lavi, no debiste decirle eso a Krory.

Ambas voltearon hacia la puerta. La voz de Allen venía desde el pasillo.

—Ya dije que lo siento.

Y al parecer Lavi estaba con él.

— Además, no era mi intención ponerlo más nervioso. Pensé que sabría de su noche de bodas.

Ambas se extrañaron al oír esto, Miranda incluso se sonrojó; luego hubo una breve pausa, pero no estaban preparadas para lo que seguía cuando la voz de Lavi volvió a escucharse:

—¿Oye, crees que Miranda lo sepa?

Miranda sintió que su alma la abandonaba.

—… No quiero saber —fue la única respuesta por parte de Allen. Y luego las voces dejaron de oírse conforme los dos chicos se alejaban.

Las dos habían quedado perplejas.

Lenalee no podía creerlo. ¡Aquello debía ser una broma! De todos los momentos en que Lavi podía abrir su gran boca había elegido el momento en que pasaba justo frente a ellas. Era obvio que Lavi no tenía idea, pero en cuanto lo viera iba a…

—Que…que… —Miranda parecía no haber salido de su sorpresa y Lenalee se apresuró a decir algo.

—Tranquila, ya sabes cómo es Lavi, seguramente todo se encuentra bien.

Miranda en realidad no estaba tan preocupada por aquel comentario, tal vez solo un poco avergonzada, pero saber que su prometido estaba casi tan nervioso como ella la había logrado tranquilizarla un poco.

Si tan solo las cosas hubieran permanecido así. Apenas unos minutos después, volvieron a escucharse voces que venían del pasillo, y esta vez no se trataba de alguien conocido. Las dos no pudieron evitar escucharlas:

—Rápido, ayúdame con esto.

Parecía tratarse de buscadores, y al parecer cargaban algo pesado.

—Qué locura, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan planeando todo esto? —pregunto la segunda voz con molestia.

—No lo sé. Es la ceremonia más extraña que he visto, pero creo que va bien con los novios.

—Esos dos. Les dos seis meses.

Miranda quedó horrorizada al oír esto, y no había sido la única. Lenalee se volvió hacia su amiga, preocupada, y de inmediato notó la entristecida expresión que se formaba en su rostro.

—¿Miranda…?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Lenalee se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó ambas manos.

—Miranda no les hagas caso. Todos sabemos que eso no es cierto, te prometo que todo va a salir bien.

Y de eso se encargaría ella. Ya que no permitiría que nada ni nadie hiciera sentir mal a su amiga. Se puso en pie de un salto y anunció:

— Yo me encargaré.

Miranda reaccionó inmediatamente. Lenalee había hablado muy en serio, y en realidad, tampoco parecía muy contenta.

—¿Lenalee?

—Tranquila, yo me encargare de esos dos.

—¡Lenalee no es necesario!

—No tardare. Tú espera aquí.

Y diciendo esto salió por la puerta, ante la sorprendida mirada de Miranda.

—¡Lenalee, espera!

Miranda se puso en pie y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad, aunque esto era relativo, porque la cola de su vestido amenazaba con hacerla tropezar. Para cuando salió al pasillo, Lenalee ya se había perdido de vista y Miranda no sabía hacia donde correr. ¿Derecha… Izquierda? Finalmente corrió hacia su derecha.

Tal vez se había sentido mal, y le agradecía a Lenalee su preocupación, pero tampoco quería mas…

Miranda acababa de doblar la esquina cuando se estrelló de frente contra alguien; iba tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Se incorporó con una mano en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta quien estaba frente a ella.

Notas finales: Tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero finalmente está listo. Esperen el siguiente capítulo, lo más extraño está a punto de empezar. Como siempre, reviews, quejas o sugerencias son más que bienvenidas.


	3. Chapter 3

Un agradecimiento a todos los que han leído, dejado algún review, agregado a favoritos o alertado esta historia.

Advertencia: DGM (obviamente) no es mío.

…

Tercera parte

—¡Arystar!

Krory parpadeó.

—¿Miranda?

Al notar que había sido su prometida la que había chocado contra él, Krory se apresuró a tomarla por ambas manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—¿Te encuentras bien?, no esperaba…

Pero Krory no pudo terminar la frase; literalmente, se había quedado sin palabras. Y en aquella ocasión tenía una muy buena razón para esto.

Aquella era la primera vez que veía a su prometida con su vestido de novia, y era algo indescriptible; casi como si brillara. Su cabello estaba semirecogido, así que parte de su él caía libre hasta la altura de sus codos (de verdad que su cabello había crecido en todo ese tiempo). En cuanto a su vestido, no se trataba de nada extraordinario, pero Krory pensaba que nunca antes se había visto tan hermosa. Era un diseño simple; un vestido largo en color blanco, con largas mangas de tela transparente, y, al igual que en la mayoría de sus vestidos, tenia cuello alto.

Miranda había insistido en no usar nada demasiado revelador, ni nada tan voluminoso que la hiciera tropezar. Lo cual ya era probable aun sin el vestido. Y hablando de Miranda… ella también se había quedado sin palabras. Su prometido tampoco se veía nada mal.

No era extraño ver a Krory vestido de negro, pero aquella vez no había ninguna capa, ni ninguna camisa con bolados extraños (aunque esto en realidad no le importaba), simplemente un saco largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un elegante chaleco de botones y un corbatín negro alrededor del cuello de la camisa.

Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarse. Para ellos solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos, cuando en realidad había transcurrido un minuto completo. Finalmente, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, comenzaron a reír. Miranda fue la primera en hablar.

—Lo siento, estaba tratando de alcanzar a Lenalee –explicó.

—Qué curioso, tú tratabas de encontrar a tu dama de honor y yo trataba de escapar de mi padrino.

Miranda recordó el incidente que acababa de escuchar hacia unos minutos, y comprendió de inmediato lo que su prometido quería decir con esto. Más no hizo ningún comentario. Aquello le resultaba algo demasiado vergonzoso.

Krory, por su parte, volvió a contemplar a Miranda.

—Vaya… nunca pensé que pudieras verte más linda de lo que ya eras.

Miranda estaba asombrada. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, seguía sin ser buena cuando se trataba de cumplidos, y aquel, en su opinión, era el más hermoso que le habían dedicado hasta el momento. En ese momento abría sido capaz de llorar de felicidad.

La chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras se acercaba un poco más a su futuro esposo, y lo tomaba levemente por el cuello del abrigo.

—Tu… tu tampoco estas nada mal.

Ahora era Krory el que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Sin embargo, aquello no duraría por mucho tiempo. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del final del pasillo, como si algo se hubiera roto, y luego el estrepitoso sonido de alguien que corría hacia ellos. Ambos se hicieron a un lado mientras dos buscadores corrían a toda velocidad, cargando un enorme rollo de tela.

—¡Rápido, hay que reemplazar esa cortina!

Luego, del lado contrario, pasó alguien del grupo de ciencia.

—¡Fuera de mi camino!

Y así pasaron otras tres personas más. Ninguno de estos parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Todos parecían demasiado ocupados en sus respectivas tareas como para prestarles atención. Miranda no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendida.

Y aquel no parecía ser el único alboroto. Desde la ventana junto a ellos podía verse a alguien gritando desde el patio central.

Krory, movido por la curiosidad, quitó el seguro de la ventana y la abrió.

—¡Que alguien traiga un extintor!

Pero al escuchar esto se apresuró a cerrarla; aquello era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Esto es como un circo —exclamó.

Miranda soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Eso nos convierte en la atracción principal?

Krory la observó. A pesar de que Miranda se esforzará en sonreír, él sabía que solo se trataba de un esfuerzo para sentirse mejor. Conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de hablar, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro por dónde empezar. El no se había detenido a pensar en esto, pero ahora veía que Miranda sí. Y aquello no era nada bueno.

—Miranda, yo…

—¡Noooo!

Ambos se volvieron, sorprendidos, sin poder creer quien corría hacia ellos.

—¿Supervisor? ¡Ah…!

—¡Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia!

Krory estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Komui se había lanzado a su espalda para cubrirle los ojos con las manos, por alguna razón, parecía desesperado por retirar su vista de su prometida. Miranda se apartó rápidamente, temiendo que pudieran chocar contra ella y derribarla.

—¡S-supervisor…!

Antes de que Miranda pudiera pensar en qué hacer, un borrón negro paso justo al lado de ella, dándole a Komui en la cabeza.

—Ya detente.

Komui cayó al suelo y quedó ahí tendido. Krory logró zafarse del loco científico, mientras Lenalee regresaba su pie al suelo. La chica contempló a su hermano con severidad, y luego, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, se volvió hacia Miranda, extendiéndole algo.

—Lamento eso. Olvidaste tu ramo.

—Gracias—respondió Miranda. Y luego pareció recordar por que buscaba a Lenalee en primer lugar —¡Lenalee, los dos…!

—Oh, lo siento, tuve que desviarme. Vi a mi hermano dirigiéndose a tu cuarto y supuse que se traía algo entre manos, así que decidí venir con él.

La mirada de todos se dirigió entonces a Komui, que se arrastraba patéticamente por el piso, mientras murmuraba algo parecido a:

—Lenalee… Es de mala suerte… es de mala suerte ver a la novia poco antes de la boda…

—Supervisor, ¿qué hace? —preguntó Krory.

—¿Y por qué esta vestido así? —puntualizó Miranda.

Komui se puso en pie de un salto, sacudiendo la larga túnica negra que llevaba puesta. La mención de esto parecía haberlo hecho olvidar el incidente que acababa de ocurrir hacia unos segundos.

—Este es el traje de un ministro —declaró con orgullo.

Krory y Miranda se miraron.

—¿Ministro?

Lenalee suspiró pesadamente.

—Mi hermano consiguió que la orden le diera un permiso especial para ser el ministro en la ceremonia —explicó.

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio, hasta que Miranda reunió fuerzas para preguntar:

—¿Lo que significa…?

—¡Que yo voy a casarlos!

Ambos palidecieron.

—¿Es eso posible? —preguntó Krory, aunque temía la respuesta.

—¡Claro que es posible!

Krory y Miranda intercambiaron miradas confusas. De hecho, no dudaban que esto fuera cierto, ya que la orden debía tener algún poder para dejar que esto pasara. Después de todo, se trataba de una organización religiosa. Y, después de todo, se trataba del supervisor Komui. Era algo extraño, si, pero no podía ser algo tan malo… ¿Verdad?

—Ahora, repasemos lo más importante: Algo nuevo; bueno, el vestido es nuevo. Algo prestado…

—¿Algo prestado? —preguntó Krory sin entender de que se trataba todo eso.

—Ejem…—Komui se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente—. Como iba diciendo, necesitamos algo prestado y…

—Lenalee me prestó este brazalete—indicó Miranda, estirando el brazo hacia el frente.

—Perfecto, eso es algo usado y prestado, entonces solo nos falta algo azul.

—Pero ya estoy usando algo azul.

—¿De verdad?, yo no veo nada.

Miranda se ruborizó.

—Porque no se supone que debas verlo —intervino Lenalee.

Komui se limito a exclamar un "o, ya veo". Krory, por su parte, trataba de lidiar con los extraños pensamientos que comenzaron a pasar por su mente al oír esto.

—Algo a… Miranda, amor, ¿podrías decirme de que están hablando?

—Se trata de una tradición —explicó Lenalee—: es lo que una novia debe usar el día de su boda. Se supone que trae suerte.

—TRAE, suerte —puntualizó Komui.

Lenalee prefirió no discutir.

Aunque las razones de Komui podían considerarse validas. Al igual que Lenalee, el solo quería que la boda de los dos resultara todo un éxito. Y si eso significaba tener que seguir al pie de la letra cada superstición existente para asegurar un buen resultado, eso haría. Y hablando de esto:

—Y tú —continuó Komui, tomando a Krory por el brazo—, no deberías ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia.

Antes de que Krory pudiera hacer o decir algo, Komui lo arrastró por el resto del pasillo a toda velocidad.

—¡Miranda! —fue todo lo que alcanzó a gritar, antes de perderse de vista.

—¡Hermano! —Lenalee le dirigió una rápida y nerviosa sonrisa a Miranda —. No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que mi hermano no le haga nada.

Miranda asintió, mientras veía a Lenalee desaparecer a la vuelta del pasillo. Luego se aferró con fuerza a su ramo de novia.

No sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

Notas finales: Gracias por su paciencia, se que tarde un rato en actualizar, pero espero les guste este capítulo. Ya saben, reviews, quejas o sugerencias son más que bienvenidas.


End file.
